Familia
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: —¡Takeru, mira a tus hijos que ya empezaron! —Claro, cuando hacen algo malo eran sus hijos pero cuando hacen algo bueno eran los de ella. Mujeres, ¿quién las entendía? —Takeru y Hikari.


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

—**x—**

**FAMILIA**

—**x—**

—Amor y comprensión —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, dulce cómo solo una madre comprensiva lo haría. La señora que estaba frente a ella asintió y la siguió escuchando —, esa edad es muy difícil, los niños les encanta jugar e ir de un lado para el otro —le recordó Hikari a una de las madres de los niños dónde ella impartía las clases, la señora había ido en buscas de consejos y por supuesto ella se los daría –hay que tenerles mucha paciencia y controlar lo que hacen, se lastiman mucho por esas travesuras.

—¿Y si no me obedece?, esos niños son terribles.

—Lo sé —dijo ella cabeceando —, no se preocupe que todo eso sucede, por esa razón hay que comprenderlos pero ser firmes con ellos, sea apacible en todo momento —le volvió aconsejar Hikari, la señora sonrió agradecida dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo pues sus niños eran una calamidad. Hikari se puso firme y sonrió, todos los niños eran iguales solo hay que ser amables y por supuesto comprensibles.

Un florero se escuchó romperse en la sala dónde ellas se encontraban, la casa de Hikari siempre estaba limpia pero a esa hora… comenzaba la tortura.

—¡Takeru, mira a tus hijos que ya empezaron! —gritó enojada y la señora que estaba con ella casi tembló por tremendo grito dado de repente. Hikari se levantó del mueble de la casa y otro ruido se escuchó en la habitación de sus hijos ¡Arg, niños! —¡Takeru, muévete a ver a tus hijos!

—Ya voy Hikari —rascó sus rubios cabellos desordenados, casi bostezando en ese momento. Había estado en la biblioteca, lugar único dónde él ingresaba al momento de inspirarse para escribir algunos de sus libros, negó con la cabeza cuando escuchó algo quebrarse en la habitación de sus hijos —, claro cuando hacen algo malo son mis hijos pero cuando hacen algo bueno son los de ella, mujeres —suspiró resignado ¿quién las entendía? Especialmente cuando están en 'esas fechas'.

Mejor apurarse antes de que Hikari vuelva a gritar.

—¡Fue él, papá! —dijo uno de los dos niños, yendo rápidamente atrás de su padre para que lo 'protegiera' de cualquier cosa.

—¡No es cierto! —Replicó el rubio menor con aire ofendido —¡Él tiró el florero por estar saltando en la cama!

—A que no —le contestó su hermano sacándole la lengua y molestándolo atrás de su padre solo si a su hermano le de por tirarlo y golpearlo. Takeru suspiró y bajó los hombros cansado, tener hijos era agotador y lo peor de todo es que tenían la misma edad. Eran mellizos por lo tanto no eran parecidos, el mayor solo por unos minutos se parecía mucho a su esposa, el mismo tono de cabello café claro y los ojos del mismo color pero, lo peor de todo… es que había sacado el carácter de Taichi cuando era niño; el último era idéntico a él, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y para completar el cuadro… tenía el mismo carácter que su hermano Yamato.

Sus dos hijos con el carácter de sus tíos… que horror. Sintió cómo era jalado de un lado para el otro. Cory, su hijo mayor, empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor mientras TK, su hijo menor, lo perseguía para golpearlo. TK era tranquilo, pero cuando lo sacaban de sus casillas se comportaba como su otro hijo… definitivo, era cómo estar liando con sus hermanos mayores pero en miniatura.

—¡Niños! —Cuando escucharon el grito de su madre se pusieron firmes y temblaron sin proponérselo, hasta Takeru se había regido para no escuchar alguna reprimida de su esposa —¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo? Estoy con visitas y ustedes no hacen más que causar problemas ¡compórtense! —esa fue la reprimida para los niños —¡Y tú Takeru! —Ahí iba la reprimida para su esposo —¿No se supone que tendrías que controlarlos? Y solo te veo cómo si fueras palo de juegos mientras ellos gritan alrededor tuyo —tenía que tranquilizarse, Takeru solo respiraba y asentía no vaya a ser que su esposa se enoje más por no escucharla, tenía que ser comprensivo… muy compresivo —¡Me entendieron los tres!

—Si mamá.

—Si Hikari —respondieron y la chica salió de la habitación dejando a todos los hombres solos.

—Nunca me voy a casar, las mujeres mandan mucho —dijo Cory, llevando ambos brazos a su cabeza con un aire infantil y algo molesto. TK no contestó, solo fue a coger algo y así recoger los pedazos de vidrio que su hermano había ocasionado por dañar el florero.

Takeru suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara…

…comprensivo, eso no solo iba para las mujeres.

-

-

•

-

-

El sol ya había descendido y el aire frío de la noche le estaba llegando al cuerpo. Era tarde y sus dos hijos ya se encontraban en la cama durmiendo hace unos minutos atrás, el aire tibio por culpa de la calefacción se sentía de maravilla y más cuando su esposa se acercó a él con una taza de café caliente… cuando eran niños tomaban chocolate, cómo cambian con el tiempo, cómo cambian todos los seres humanos… era increíble.

Ella se acurrucó y posó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido, cerró por un momento los párpados y se relajó respirando hondo. Era agradable estar de esa manera.

—¿Crees que los gastos sean buenos? —Takeru asintió a la pregunta de su esposa, enredó sus dedos con la mata larga y suave que ahora ella tenía.

—Estamos bien y si falta algo, nuestros hermanos nos ayudarán —Hikari asintió, no quería sentirse preocupada por nada ahora.

—Lamento si me enojo mucho con ustedes, es que…

—No te preocupes por eso —Takeru le había sonreído, y besó sus cabellos. Se acomodaron mejor en el sofá de su casa. Dónde ahora eran una familia, una gran y hermosa familia unida así cómo Takeru había querido tener cuando era un niño.

Toda su juventud fue feliz, con sus amigos, hermano, madre y padre, con las aventuras que había pasado de niños y que nadie más tendría… fue aún más feliz cuando él y Hikari se casaron y creyendo que hasta ahí podría ser la felicidad su esposa lo hizo padre de dos malcriados pero adorados niños.

Y ahora… iba a ser feliz otra vez. Tocó con cariño el redondo y agradable estómago de su mujer… y cuando creía que no faltaba nada su esposa le entregaba otro niño, algo más porque reír.

Hikari sonrió y se acomodó aún más con él.

—¿Crees qué sea una niña? —le preguntó y Takeru sonrió.

—Ojala, aunque no importa lo que sea, lo querré igual —por esa razón entendía el carácter que llevaba su mujer. Hikari es y siempre será alguien tranquilla… pero las hormonas femeninas eran increíbles, por eso solo tenía que esperar.

Para volver a ser feliz con una nueva criatura en brazos. La abrazó aún más, su vida era… maravillosa.

Y no la cambiaría por nada.

—**x— **

**FIN **

—**x—**

Un One Shot, corto.

No tengo idea si estos dos se quedan juntos al final (creo que no) pero los niños son por supuesto los hijos de ellos cuando salieron en Digimon 02 el capítulo final. ¡No me interesa! Para mí ellos se quedarán siempre juntos y punto final.

Por cierto, tampoco se los nombres de sus hijos, si los tienen sería bueno saberlo pero cómo no tenía idea los inventé y ya (por lo menos el de Hikari)

-

-

Adiós.

:)


End file.
